<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will You Be Disappointed? by aggressivedifferences</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880805">Will You Be Disappointed?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivedifferences/pseuds/aggressivedifferences'>aggressivedifferences</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcyt one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gream - Freeform, High School, M/M, Soulmate AU, dreamnotfound, ib tiktok, soulmates name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivedifferences/pseuds/aggressivedifferences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, where your soulmate's name will appear on your wrist on your eighteenth birthday, George gets a name that is completely unfamiliar to him and everyone else he asks. However, his soulmate is actually much closer than he may think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcyt one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know you have probably heard this disclaimer 1000 times, but I only ship the online personas, not the real people. If anyone included in this story expresses discomfort at this fanfiction, I will take it down immediately. This is just for fun.</p><p>And yes! I know that irl George is older than Dream by a couple of years, but for the sake of this fic, Dream is a couple of months older than George. Sapnap however, is still the youngest. </p><p>This is also inspired by the tiktok pov that went around a couple of months back, as well as Spoiler Alert by mini_puffs, which if you are a fan of this ship, I highly recommend you check out. It's a really good story.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this cute little fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George, like everyone else, was ecstatic to find out his soulmate’s name on the morning of his 18th birthday. He’d stayed up by himself until midnight to find out who his perfect match was. He’d hoped it would be someone he already knew, or someone he already liked. It would make it so much easier to find them and show them his wrist. If his soulmate wasn’t eighteen yet, he might have to wait to be sure though. </p><p>He looked at the clock, counting down the seconds. </p><p>3...</p><p>2...</p><p>1...</p><p>As soon as the clock struck midnight, he felt a sharp pain on his wrist for only a split second. When he excitedly looked, there was a name, written in perfect font. </p><p>He liked to think that would be how his soulmate would write their own name. </p><p><em>Clay.</em> </p><p>The name glimmered under the light of a lamp. </p><p>So it’s not a girl? Part of him was relieved. He didn’t want to have come out as gay only for his soulmate to be a girl. </p><p>He racked his brain trying to figure out if he knew anyone named Clay. </p><p>But unfortunately, he’d never met, or heard of anyone with that name. It wasn’t common. </p><p>Which, he was somewhat glad for. He didn’t want to have someone with a common name and have to hunt for them. </p><p>Or worse yet, get the wrong person. </p><p>He was a little disappointed that it wasn’t someone he already knew, but the glimmer of happiness and excitement in his chest kept him from feeling too discouraged. </p><p>He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep now, so he decided to log on to a Minecraft survival world he shared with Sapnap and Dream. </p><p>To his surprise, both of them were online. They probably thought he was asleep. It was midnight here after all, and only around 7 PM in the US. </p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> GEORGIE!!</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> What are you doing? Isn’t it like midnight there?</p><p>He smiled at his friends. </p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> Yeah, but I couldn’t sleep. </p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> Join discord! :D</p><p>He tabbed over to their discord chat, and joined the call. He wondered how he hadn’t noticed the pair of them starting a call in the first place. </p><p>“Don’t you have to get up at like 7 AM tomorrow, dude?” Sapnap asked as George connected. </p><p>“Yeah.” George shrugged sheepishly, though his friends couldn't see. </p><p>“What’s got you up?” Dream asked. </p><p>“I got my soulmate’s name. I guess I was just too excited.”</p><p>Dream and Sapnap started yelling over each other in mixtures of “OH MY GOD HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” And “WHAT? WHAT IS IT?”</p><p>George laughed. “Thanks you guys. It’s someone named Clay. I don’t know anyone with that name though.”</p><p>Sapnap and Dream were silent for a moment. </p><p>“Damn. I was hoping it was me.” Sapnap joked in a flirtatious tone. </p><p>“No offense, but I think it would be a little weird if I had Sapnap tattooed on my wrist until I could meet you in person.” George laughed again. </p><p>“Dude, you know that’s not my real name, right?” Sapnap asked. </p><p>“I know. But what do you want me to say when I don’t know what it is?” George countered. </p><p>“It’s Nick.” George could almost hear the shrug in Sapnap’s voice. </p><p>“Huh. Well we definitely aren’t soulmates. Thank god.” George joked. </p><p>“Rude.” George could hear the mock hurt in his friend’s voice. </p><p>Dream still hadn’t said anything, and the call had gone silent. </p><p>“Dream? You still here?” Sapnap asked into the silence. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah sorry.” Dream answered. Something about his tone seemed off, not happy and excited as it was a few moments ago. “I’m really happy for you bud.”</p><p>Another moment passed and George knew all three of them could sense the tension. </p><p>“Yeah?” Dream suddenly called to someone opposite of his mic. “Shoot, coming!” His voice turned closer. “Sorry guys I’ve got to go.” He said, and without saying goodbye, nor giving his friends a chance to, he left the call. </p><p>“That was weird.” George said after a second of silence. </p><p>Weirder still that George hadn’t heard anything in the background. And Dream’s mic was the best out of all of theirs. </p><p>“Yeah. Maybe he’s disappointed he’s not your soulmate as well.” Sapnap tried to lighten the mood, but George could hear a hint of uneasiness. </p><p>What had caused his friend to act like that?</p><p>“Dream is eighteen too, right?” George asked suddenly. He knew Sapnap was the youngest of the trio but he’d suddenly forgotten if Dream was older or younger than him. </p><p>“Uh yeah, I think he turned eighteen back in August.” Sapnap answered. “He never told me the name of his soulmate though. Said it wasn’t that big of a deal. Didn’t matter much to him.”</p><p>George was confused. Then why had he acted the way he did?</p><p>He decided to quickly send a message to Dream before getting off for the night. </p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong><strike>What’s your soulmates name?</strike> Are you okay? </p><p>He typed. </p><p>The dot by Dream’s icon didn’t turn green and George suspected that he wouldn’t hear from his friend until much later. </p><p>“I’ll talk to you later, Sap.” George finally said into the microphone. </p><p>“Alright Georgie. Love you~have a good birthday.” Sapnap made a kissing sound. </p><p>“Alright <em>Nickie.</em> Love you too.” George snickered to himself as Sapnap began to protest at the nickname. </p><p>But George left the call, cutting off Sapnap before he could hear any more. </p><p>As he climbed into bed he thought about Clay being out there and he wondered what he looked like. </p><p>There was still a nagging in the back of his mind as he closed his eyes. </p><p>
  <em>Why had Dream acted like that? Was he really disappointed they weren’t soulmates?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or was there something else?</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>When George got to school the next day, his friends were all interested to know who his soulmate was, and disappointed to find out that none of them knew anyone named Clay. </p><p>George was crestfallen. What if he didn’t find his soulmate for years...or worse yet, what if he didn’t find him at all?</p><p>George shook the thought from his head. It hadn’t even been twenty four hours since he’d found out his soulmate’s name. He shouldn’t be so stressed about finding him so soon. </p><p>His phone suddenly buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket. </p><p>He noticed it was from Dream and George quickly opened it to see what it said. It took a few moments for it to hit him, that it would be around 3 AM Dream’s time. Why was he still awake?</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks for checking in. </p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> Disappointed you’re not my soulmate too? </p><p>George tried to joke to lighten the mood. </p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> Something like that.</p><p>George read the message over to himself a couple of times. What did that mean? It was probably just a joke. Yeah, that's what it was.</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> Haha, okay well if you need anything, let me know. </p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> aye aye, captain</p><p>George rolled his eyes endearingly as he put his phone away. He saw the name on his wrist glimmering for a second. Or was that just the lighting?</p><p>Nevertheless, it was gone as soon as it came, so George chose to ignore it.</p><p>The school day was as boring as any other, minus the fact that people seemed to be nicer to him today, and his friend, Bad brought cupcakes for their friend group to share.</p><p>"We can't actually light the candle due to it being a fire hazard, but I brought one anyway." Bad said, giving him the small, frosted cake. "You can just pretend." He grinned.</p><p>George laughed, and blew out a fake flame to entertain his friends.</p><p>They smiled at him and raised their various drinks ranging from water, milk, or, in his friend Tommy's case, red bull.</p><p>"To George!" They said in unison, followed by various calls of 'happy birthday'.</p><p>He loved his friends, both in real life and online, but he couldn't help his thoughts from drifting back to Clay. What was he like? Would he be like George? Would he be the opposite? Nice? Did he like video games? Would he like his friends? Did he even live in the UK?</p><p>"George?" Bad asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "You alright? You're kind of zoning out there."</p><p>George shook his head to refocus himself. "Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just thinking."</p><p>"Well you know what Tubbo and I were thinking?" Tommy grinned at him.</p><p>George raised an eyebrow in questioning.</p><p>"We should go to that new arcade downtown. Yknow, to celebrate. And, who knows, maybe you'll meet Clay there?" Tubbo suggested.</p><p>George smiled and nodded. "Sure that sounds like fun."</p><p>"I'll drive. I don't want any of you reckless muffins crashing on George's birthday." Bad volunteered and the rest of the group reluctantly agreed.</p><p>They all went out to Bad's car. It was a minivan that he shared with his mother, and it seemed to fit his personality completely. "George you get shotgun this time." Bad said.</p><p>They all piled in, Bad, George, Tommy, Tubbo, Alyssa, Niki and Wilbur. Part of George thinks Dream and Sapnap would love his friends but the two of them lived in the U.S. and he'd never met them in real life. He didn't even know what Dream looked like, and he'd only just found out Sapnap's real name. He didn't even know Dream's.</p><p>While driving, Bad got cut off by a reckless driver and he stepped on the break hard, throwing them all forward, only being caught by their seatbelts.</p><p>"Fuck Bad!" Tommy exclaimed through gritted teeth, earning a sharp <em> "language"</em> from the driver.</p><p>"I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!" Bad exclaimed.</p><p>"It's okay." George assured his friend. "You had the right of way."</p><p>Bad nodded, but didn't say anything as he continued.</p><p>The near accident was soon forgotten as they all got out of the car.</p><p>"This place is awesome!" Alyssa said excitedly, and the rest of them nodded in agreement.</p><p>They entered the building and George's eyes fell on the attendant, standing behind a cash register. Or, more specifically, fell on his name tag.</p><p>
  <em>Clay</em>
</p><p>Could this be his soulmate? </p><p>Hope flared in his chest. He hadn't expected to find him so soon.</p><p>A few of his friends noticed as well, and nudged him closer.</p><p>The boy was taller than George by a few inches, but he had bright blue eyes and brunette hair with blonde highlights styled well. He was slender, matching his height, and he was fairly attractive, with a sharp jawline but soft cheeks.</p><p>He didn't feel exceptionally attracted to him, which wasn't how he expected to feel when he saw his soulmate, but he walked up to him nonetheless.</p><p>He scratched his head in a force of habit, and thus unintentionally revealing his wrist to the stranger.</p><p>"You have my name on your wrist." The boy-Clay nodded.</p><p>George turned pink. "I-uh yeah I do. What do you have on your wrist?" He asked, dumbfounded.</p><p>He mentally face palmed. That was the best he could come up with?</p><p>He felt his friend's eyes on them as they watched in anticipation and hopefulness.</p><p>Clay laughed, and George felt a warm feeling spreading through him. "I am actually still seventeen. But I turn eighteen in a couple months, so we can see then."</p><p>George had somewhat expected this strange boy to be disgusted as the prospect of having a male soulmate, but Clay didn't. He seemed...almost excited.</p><p>"Yeah, I just turned eighteen today." He said, becoming slightly more comfortable. </p><p>"Well," Clay glanced up at George's friends. "I get off in a couple of hours. Maybe we could go get some tea at that place down the street? Say around eight?"</p><p>George actually didn't like tea all that much, but he found himself nodding anyway. "Yeah. Yeah that'd be good."</p><p>He didn't have any other plans to celebrate his birthday that night as he opted to do it on the weekend rather than the middle of the week, so he was free anyway.</p><p>"Great." Clay smiled warmly. "I'll see you then. In the meantime, there's seven of you?"</p><p>-</p><p>George got home around 6 that night and started looking for something to wear to meet Clay when he got a message from Dream.</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> I have something to tell you.</p><p>George smiled at the message as he responded he had news of his own.</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> Oh! I do too!</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> Okay, you first.</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> I think I found my soulmate at an arcade place! We're going out tonight.</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> Oh. That's awesome George! &lt;3</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> Yeah! It is, he's really sweet.</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> Does he have your name on his wrist too?</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> Well, I don't actually know. He doesn't turn eighteen for a while.</p><p>Dream didn't respond after that.</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> What did you need to tell me?</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> Never mind. Have fun on your date.</p><p>George frowned at his phone. This wasn't like Dream.</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> Thanks, I'll talk to you later?</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> For sure.</p><p>George put his phone down and resumed his hunt to find the perfect outfit, though he did have a pit of uneasiness in his stomach that wouldn't go away. He tried to ignore it and focus on how excited he was. This could be his soulmate.</p><p>He got dressed, and opted to walk under the cool night sky as he still had a while before he got there.</p><p>He breathed in the cold air and a shiver ran down his body, despite having opted for warm clothes.</p><p>He arrived at the cute little shop five minutes before eight and through the window, he saw Clay in there, talking to a girl.</p><p>He was about to walk in to say hi, but something kept him rooted to the spot.</p><p>She started leaning closer, and George's stomach dropped as Clay did the same.</p><p>The shared a kiss and as the girl brought her hand up to Clay's face, George saw that her wrist had a tattoo on it as well.</p><p>George squinted to see it, and sure enough it read 'Clay'.</p><p>The realization saddened him. Him and Clay weren't soulmates. He felt stupid for thinking otherwise. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.</p><p>He felt very upset with himself for not having driven.</p><p>He started his walk back home feeling sad and betrayed. Clay knew that George wasn't his soulmate. It was obviously this girl, given how her wrist glowed as she kissed him. </p><p>Clay was trying to trick him. To lead him on.</p><p>To <em>use</em> him.</p><p>George pulled out his phone again. He saw he had a text waiting from Clay.</p><p><em>"Where are you?"</em> It read.</p><p>George huffed in annoyance. <em>I know we're not soulmates. Please never try and contact me again.</em></p><p>He hit 'block' next to Clay's number and opened discord again, this time going to the chat room shared with himself, Dream, and Sapnap.</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> Well that was a bust.</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> What was?</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> I thought I found my soulmate, and he asked me out, but I got there and he was kissing another girl.</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Your soulmate? But I thought your soulmate was--</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Never mind.</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> What?</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> I'm sorry George. That really sucks.</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> Yeah. I just kinda thought this was it. I don't know anyone else named Clay.</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Have I ever told you that you're an idiot?</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> Wow, way to kick me when I'm down, Sap.</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> That's not what I meant. </p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Dream, are you going to tell him, or should I?</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> ...I'll do it. George, do you mind getting in a call real fast?</p><p>George fished his earbuds out of his pockets, plugging them in to his phone before responding.</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> Sure.</p><p>A second later, Dream called him through discord, but didn't bother to invite Sapnap to the call, which George was confused by.</p><p>"What's up, Dream?" He asked.</p><p>"I've never told you my real name, have I?" Dream asked slowly.</p><p>"No--No you haven't. Is that what you needed to call me about?" George was confused. Surely Dream could've just typed it out if it was that important.</p><p>"My name. It-It's Clay." Dream told him.</p><p>George froze in his tracks. "What?" He asked breathlessly.</p><p>"Yeah. And a couple of months ago...the name on my wrist...it's yours. George, I think we're soulmates." </p><p>George felt dizzy and felt as if you needed to sit down. But there was no where nearby. "Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me? Is that what you wanted to tell me earlier?" The questions were tumbling out of his mouth.</p><p>"I was nervous to." Dream answered cautiously. I wasn't sure if you'd be disappointed if it was me or not."</p><p>"Of course I'm not disappointed, Dream." George answered, in breathless laughter. "This is-I don't even know what to say. It's crazy."</p><p>"So...you're not upset we're soulmates?" Dream asked hesitantly.</p><p>"No! No I'm not. It's crazy but also amazing at the same time...I just--it really makes me want to meet you in person." George answered running a hand through his hair.</p><p>Dream laughed relieved. "I know. Me too. Maybe next summer?"</p><p>George grinned, though Dream couldn't see him. "Definitely."</p><p>__<br/>
Epilogue</p><p>Both Dream and George's YouTube channels had really taken off. George's parents agreed to let George fly down to Florida to stay with Dream in his apartment if he could pay for the expenses of the trip. Which he did. (He refused to let Dream help, to his dismay).</p><p>He sent a quick text to Dream saying he had landed, and asking where he was.</p><p>Dream had yet to show George his face even, so it would just make it that much harder for George, though he suspected he'd know Dream when he saw him.</p><p>Dream replied that he was right outside security and customs waiting for him.</p><p>George finally got through the tedious process of customs and began scanning the room for Dream.</p><p>He finally locked eyes with a blonde man, standing taller than him by a few inches, (but that was normal for George), wearing a dark blue sweatshirt with striking green eyes, and freckles dotting his face. George knew immediately that that was Dream.</p><p>"Hey soulmate." He said softly once he got close enough. </p><p>Dream huffed a laugh. "Surprised you recognized me so quickly, for never having seen me before." He wrapped his arms around George, and George fell into his embrace.</p><p>"I had the general idea of what you looked like." George shrugged, pulling away. </p><p>"Also, how are you wearing a sweatshirt? I feel like I'm <em> melting." </em> George complained.</p><p>Dream laughed genuinely this time. "You're in for a long week if you think this is hot."</p><p>George snorted, but he felt as if this week would go by just the opposite.</p><p>His thoughts were reaffirmed as Dream leaned over and kissed the top of his head.</p><p>Spending a week here in Florida with Dream? This week would go by very fast indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wasn't going to do this but the last chapter got over 130 kudos and over 1000 hits which I am super happy about, thank you! That's the most I've ever got on a fic so I just decided to make Dream's POV to tie up any loose ends the last chapter may have left in the air.</p><p>Not needed but still fun :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dream pulled down the sleeve of his sweatshirt the morning of his eighteenth birthday, his best friend's name was the last one he expected to see written on there. Sure, there were plenty of George's out there, so it is entirely possible that it could mean another George, but immediately, Dream's thoughts jumped to his George. And obviously, there was no way to check until George turned eighteen as well, but the event wouldn't occur for another couple of months.</p><p>Dream had always known he was bi, but part of him expected to have a girl's name written on his wrist. Though, he was never disappointed at the universe's choice for his soulmate.</p><p>But, when Sapnap had texted him later that day wishing him a happy birthday and questioning his soulmate's name, he found he couldn't say it. Not to Sapnap, Not to George. </p><p>Especially not to George.</p><p>He had tried to make his tone sound as nonchalant as possible in his response as he said, "Just a boy in one of my classes. Not really important. I don't care."</p><p>Needless to say, Sapnap was really surprised. "But it's your soulmate! Everyone cares about them!" He had said.</p><p>Truthfully, Dream cared. He cared a lot. But what was he going to say? What would George think if he randomly texted him saying "I think you're my soulmate."?</p><p>It could ruin their friendship, and Dream didn't want to risk it.</p><p>And so, the hours faded into days, and the days faded into weeks. Dream had just gotten back from taking his sister trick-or-treating on Halloween night when he texted the discord chat he had with Sapnap and George asking if they wanted to play Minecraft. Only Sapnap responded, giving him the impression George was asleep. It would've been...what? Almost midnight there?</p><p>Which given, wasn't that late anyway, but he knew George had school tomorrow.</p><p>He was building his base with Sapnap when a yellow block of text appeared at the bottom of his screen.</p><p>
  <em>GeorgeNotFound joined the game.</em>
</p><p>He found himself smiling, despite his previous thoughts about George having to get up and he quickly opened the chat.</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong>GEORGIE!!</p><p>Sapnap however was reasonable, asking why he was online.</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong>Yeah, but I couldn't sleep.</p><p>Dream frowned at his screen, but invited the boy to their discord call nonetheless.</p><p>Sapnap once again asked if George had to get up early in the morning.</p><p>Silently, Dream agreed with Sapnap, but he just mostly wanted George to stay so they could talk.</p><p>Dream heard the sheepishness in his friend's voice as he replied. "What's got you up?" Dream asked curiously.</p><p>George replied that he was excited that he had gotten his soulmate's name. Dream had completely forgotten that was already time for that for George.</p><p>Dream was yelling over Sapnap, as Sapnap was trying to do the same to him.</p><p>He heard George's giggle through the mic and it made him smile.</p><p>"Thanks you guys. It's someone named Clay. I don't know anyone with that name though."</p><p>Dream froze. He'd almost forgotten that George was his soulmate until he heard his real name come through his headphones.</p><p>A barrel of emotions ran through his veins. He knew that he hadn't told his online friend his real name yet, and there wasn't any particular reason for that, he'd just liked the name Dream, and he figured even if he'd mentioned it to his friends, they'd call him Dream anyway.</p><p>It was only in that moment he'd realized he hadn't gotten to it. And George didn't even know that they in fact, were soulmates.</p><p>He barely heard Sapnap pipe up making a joke about wanting to have been George's soulmate, and mentioning his real name was Nick, but Dream barely heard. Something was clutching at his heart, and wouldn't let go.</p><p>He should be happy, right? So why was he feeling so anxious all of a sudden?</p><p>He caught Sapnap's inquiry if he was still there and that snapped him out of his trance.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah sorry." He answered, shaking his head. "I'm really happy for you, bud."</p><p>Truthfully, he was, though he couldn't decipher any of his other emotions at that moment.</p><p>He sensed the tension between them in the call and he knew he needed an excuse to leave. He faked someone calling for him and quickly left the call, without bidding them goodnight. </p><p>A small ping informed him he had another discord message, but he decided not to check it. It was presumably from either George or Sapnap anyway, so he didn't want them to know that he had just lied to them, though they probably figured that out on their own.</p><p>He let out a sigh as he looked at his ceiling.</p><p>He tried to gather his thoughts, but his mind would only go blank, so he gave up trying.</p><p>There was a small tap at his door and he looked up to see his little sister, Lena.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” She asked in a small voice. </p><p>Dream sat up. “It’s a little complicated.” He answered as his sister came to sit beside him. </p><p>“I can take it.” She smiled proudly. </p><p>Dream shook his head endearingly. “You remember how I got my soulmate’s name on my birthday?” He asked and she nodded. </p><p>“Well, George’s birthday is today. And he got me, but he doesn’t know he got me.” Dream told her. </p><p>She scrunched her nose in confusion. “How can he not know? It says your name, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Dream nodded. “Yes, but it says Clay. And I’ve never told him my real name is Clay. He only knows me as ‘Dream’.” He explained. </p><p>“So just tell him it’s you.” She shrugged simply. </p><p>He knew Lena was right. He should just tell him. Next time he got the chance. </p><p>But as he was tossing and turning in the middle of the night, unable to sleep, and finding himself opening the chat room between him and George to read the message, he didn’t just tell him. </p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> Are you okay? </p><p>It read. </p><p>Dream was about to reply when he saw the little <em>edited</em> tag next to the message. Had George originally said something else? Did he miss his chance to see what George had wanted to say?</p><p>Dream silently cursed himself as he looked at the time. <em>3 AM.</em></p><p>George would be awake by now for sure.</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong>Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks for checking in. </p><p>George responded in only about a minute, which was understandable. He’d be at school by now. </p><p>He said something about Dream wishing he was George’s soulmate too, which was obviously a joke, but Dream’s heart pinched as he thought how close to home that hit.</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> Something like that. </p><p>It seemed as if George thought his response had been a joke, due to the way he brushed quickly past it. He made Dream promise that he’d let him know if he needed anything, and Dream set his phone down again, finally drifting off to sleep. </p><p>He woke up much more tired than he usually was, and he recalled the events of the previous night. </p><p>
  <em>Just tell him.</em>
</p><p>Dream opened discord again with every intention of telling him, but as he hovered over his friend’s username, he found he couldn’t do it. </p><p>Instead, he opened the direct messages between himself and Sapnap. </p><p>
  <strong>Dream:</strong> Hey, can I talk to you for a second?
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Only if it’s important. I have to leave soon. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> It is, but if you’re busy, it can wait. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> No it’s fine, just make it quick. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> It’s about George. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Okay, that’s not really making it quick there Dream, buddy. There's a lot of things about George. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Dream decided to cut to the chase. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> I think he’s my soulmate. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>It seemed to take Sapnap a minute to find the right words to say to that, the message <em>Sapnap is typing...</em> kept disappearing and reappearing. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>Finally, he seemed to have opted for simplicity. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Why do you think that?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> I have his name. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> And he has mine. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Your name is Clay?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> Not the time. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Hmm alright. Later then.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Have you told him yet?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> No, I didn’t want to risk the friendship. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Dude, this is George we’re talking about. And the pair of you are <em> soulmates.</em> You’re meant to be together. And even if he turns you down, it’s not like he’d drop you, you’re one of his best friend. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> Since when were you so wise?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Since I started talking to you two idiots. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> Haha, you love us. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Do I?</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Only kidding, I do love you Dreamie xoxo</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Now stop being such a pussy and go get yo manz. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>Dream smiled to himself as he put his phone away. Sapnap was right. He would tell George today.</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p>He attended his classes, only half paying attention. And when it got to lunch, he decided to text George, even though he was going to wait until after school.</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> I have something to tell you.</p><p>He sent, and he found his hands were shaking in a mixture of nerves and excitement. it was only a few moments later when his phone buzzed with the reply.</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> Oh! I do too!</p><p>Dream tilted his head. His anxiety to tell George subsided for a moment while his curiosity peaked at what his friend would have to say.</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> Okay, you first.</p><p>He decided it couldn't hurt to wait for a few more moments and see what George had to say.</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> I think I found my soulmate at an arcade place! We're going out tonight.</p><p>So it could hurt. It could definitely hurt. A lot.</p><p>Dream's breath caught in his throat as he read the message several times over. There was no way...right? Was it all just a coincidence?</p><p>Was George not his soulmate after all?</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> Oh. That's awesome George! &lt;3</p><p>He responded, much more optimistic than he felt right now.</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> Yeah! It is, he's really sweet.</p><p>Great. Fantastic. There was another Clay. That one, much more likely to be his soulmate. I mean, George lived all the way across the Atlantic Ocean. How could they be soulmates anyway?</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> Does he have your name on his wrist too?</p><p>He asked in a last attempt at denial.</p><p>But he didn't. The other Clay's wrist didn't show George's name.</p><p>So there was still a chance.</p><p>Dream put his phone down, having completely lost his appetite.</p><p>He texted Sapnap again.</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> He has a date. There's another Clay in England, and George has found him, and thinks they're soulmates.</p><p>Sapnap didn't respond, but George texted him again.</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> What did you need to tell me?</p><p>Shit.</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> Never mind. Have fun on your date.</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong>Thanks, I'll talk to you later?</p><p>Dream affirmed it before putting his phone away again. The bell was about to ring, but he still hadn't touched anything.</p><p>He decided against it before putting his things away and began walking to his next class.</p><p>By the time he got home, it was a little after 3 o'clock, near 8 PM for George, and Dream's brain forced him to think about his best friend's date.</p><p>They were probably hitting it off. Maybe it really was a coincidence. Maybe there was another George meant for him.</p><p>Which is what he thought...up until George texted them again.</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> Well that was a bust.</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> What was?</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> I thought I found my soulmate, and he asked me out, but I got there and he was kissing another girl.</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Your soulmate? But I thought your soulmate was--</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Never mind.</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> What?</p><p>He quickly cut in to change the subject. He wanted to tell George himself.</p><p>Sapnap must've not seen his message earlier.</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> I'm sorry George. That really sucks.</p><p>Though a small part of him, didn't mean that at all. A small part of him was very, very happy.</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> Yeah. I just kinda thought this was it. I don't know anyone else named Clay.</p><p>Dream felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Now. This was the perfect opportunity to tell George.</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Have I ever told you that you're an idiot?</p><p><strong>GeorgeNotFound:</strong> Wow, way to kick me when I'm down, Sap.</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> That's not what I meant.</p><p><strong>Sapnap:</strong> Dream, are you going to tell him, or should I?</p><p>Dream quickly began typing to them again.</p><p><strong>Dream:</strong> ...I'll do it. George, do you mind getting in a call real fast?</p><p>George didn't respond for a minute or so, but finally agreed. Dream hovered over the call button by George's name before finally clicking it.</p><p>"What's up, Dream?" He asked.</p><p>God, just hearing George's voice was enough to make him back out of it.</p><p>But it was way too late now. Besides, if he didn't say anything, Sapnap would simply do it for him. And George really needed to hear it from Dream himself.</p><p>"I've never told you my real name, have I?" Dream asked, opting to take it slow instead of just ripping off the band-aid. He knew the latter might be easier but...</p><p>"No--No you haven't. Is that what you needed to call me about?" George sounded confused. Dream wished he would just get what he was trying to say.</p><p>"My name. It-It's Clay." Dream told him, swallowing.</p><p>George was silent for a second and Dream heard him take a sharp breath in. "What?"</p><p>"Yeah. And a couple of months ago...the name on my wrist...it's yours. George, I think we're soulmates." Dream said, stumbling over his own words. His heart was beating so loudly, he thought he would miss what George had to say next.</p><p>"Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me? Is that what you wanted to tell me earlier?" The questions were tumbling out of his mouth so fast Dream could barely keep up.</p><p>He cringed to himself but waited for George to stop speaking. He wasn't quite sure of the answers.</p><p>Finally, he admitted, "I was nervous to. I wasn't sure if you'd be disappointed if it was me or not."</p><p>Silence on the other line for a long moment. Until, "Of course I'm not disappointed, Dream." George answered, in breathless laughter. "This is-I don't even know what to say. It's crazy."</p><p>"So...you're not upset we're soulmates?" Dream asked hesitantly.</p><p>"No! No I'm not. It's crazy but also amazing at the same time." George answered reassuringly.</p><p>Dream laughed to himself, warmth bubbling up inside of him. He was so relieved.</p><p>"It makes me really want to meet you in person now though."</p><p>Dream understood what George had left unsaid in that sentence. <em> "Just to make sure." </em></p><p>Dream immediately thought out after high school, when the nearest time he could meet George.</p><p>He was graduating early, and taking time off before next fall to work, and maybe grow his YouTube channel. He would be moving out come January and after he was settled maybe... </p><p>"Maybe next summer?"</p><p>He could hear the smile in George's voice as he agreed.</p><p>--<br/>
Epilogue</p><p>Dream tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for George to text him that he'd landed. In his excitement, Dream had left slightly too early, and was now surrounded by strangers tossing him odd glances as he'd been standing there a little longer than normal.</p><p>He'd made the decision of wearing a dark blue sweatshirt with his own logo on it. He thought it'd make it easier for George to recognize him, but he got stopped by a couple of people recognizing the logo and asking him where he'd gotten it.</p><p>He answered he was simply a fan of the YouTuber, fearful they'd recognize his voice.</p><p>Luckily, they didn't, albeit one person who furrowed their eyebrows a bit, but didn't question him.</p><p>He was exceptionally glad in that moment that he hadn't done a face reveal. </p><p><em>Finally</em> George had texted him saying he landed. Dream quickly replied his whereabouts and waited about another fifteen minutes for George to get through customs.</p><p>Dream's eyes trailed George as he scanned the crowd of people. He considered calling out to him, but he wondered if George would recognize him without him saying anything.</p><p>He did, and pretty quickly, shockingly enough.</p><p>"Hey soulmate." He greeted as he walked over.</p><p>Dream felt a warm feeling in his wrist, and in that moment he knew 100% that George was the one the universe picked for him.</p><p>He suddenly wondered if they still would've ended up together had there been no such thing as soulmates.</p><p>He liked to think that they would've</p><p>Dream pulled George into a hug, and George leaned against his chest. He said something about being surprised George recognized him so quickly and George shrugged.</p><p>"Also, how are you wearing a sweatshirt? I feel like I'm <em>melting.</em>" George started complaining about the Florida heat almost immediately.</p><p>Dream laughed. "You're in for a long week if you think this is hot." </p><p>But, looking at the smile on George's face, he knew that George didn't even care about the heat.</p><p>Dream couldn't help himself, and leaned over to kiss the top of his head, swinging an arm around his soulmate's shoulders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Sapnap f'real</p><p>And I couldn't find the real name of Dream's sister anywhere so I just made one up :)</p><p>Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed! This will be the end for real this time lol.</p><p>But keep an eye out for more dream team fics because I will 100% be writing those :)</p><p>xoxo-aggressivedifferences</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear I'm going to finish my other fics but I wanted to write this before I forgot the idea :) </p><p>I thought this was just a rlly cute oneshot. LMK what you guys thought :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>